1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and methods for use in culturing and harvesting spores and other airborne particulates produced by fungi and more specifically to a device for growing and harvesting spores and airborne particulates for hydrophilic types of fungi which need conditions close to saturation to grow and produce spores.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most methods and devices today focus on detection, prevention or eradication of fungi. Fungi can cause infectious disease, allergic disease, and toxic disease. Fungi can grow on any carbon source when sufficient moisture is present.
Fungi produce mycotoxins (substances with direct toxicity for humans and animals that are secreted directly into the environment). Mycotoxins are a secondary chemical matabolite and may be contained in the spores or other airborne fragments produced by the fungi. Mycotoxin effects range from "Sick Building Syndrome" (SBS) to death.
Stachybotrys atra (also called Stachybotrys chartarum) is a hydrophilic fungus that grows on cellulose based materials and its spores contain powerful mycotoxins.
A cluster of 10 cases of pulmonary hemorrhage/hemosiderosis (bleeding in the lungs) occurred between January 1993 and December 1994 among the infants in one particular area of Cleveland where water soaked cellulose based building materials in some homes created an environment where Stachybotrys atra grew. Hemorrhaging recurred in five infants after returning home from the hospital and one infant died. The mean age of the infants was 10.2 weeks and the pulmonary hemosiderosis disorder linked to Stachybotrys atra was limited to infants in the households. The EPA and Cleveland Department of Health now believe the fungus is responsible for the cluster of acute pulmonary hemolysis/hemosiderosis that has claimed the lives of 9 infants between 1993 and the present.
It may not be obvious why it would be desirable to build an apparatus to mass produce spores and mycotoxins of fungi such as Stachybotrys atra however the same mycotoxins that killed the young infants hold the key for a highly specific treatment for cancer. Physiologically, young infants and cancer are very similar. Both are undergoing rapid tissue growth and angiogenesis (the construction of new blood vessels to supply the tissue with nutrients and oxygen). Since Stachybotrys atra mycotoxins interfere with the construction of new blood vessel they can be a highly specific treatment to stop the growth of cancer. Large quantities of the spores and mycotoxins will be required for further research, refinement, and treatment purposes.
It is thus the intent of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for producing and harvesting large quantities of fungal spores and mycotoxins, particularly from hydrophilic fungi such as Stachybotrys atra.